User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 218: 21 Guns (2)
Main Plot: Moon/Jamie (Moon is packing her stuff at her locker and Angel comes up to her) Angel: Hey are you still going to Pride after school today? Moon: No, I can’t. My dad is making me and Jamie spend all our time at home since my mom tried to kill herself. Angel: Is she feeling any better? Moon: I don’t know, but I’m just sick of being around her 24/7. Angel: Moon, she tried to kill herself. Moon: I know, but that doesn’t mean I have to drop everything and focus completely on her! Angel: Well I’m just saying that if it was my mom, I would be by her side all the time and wouldn’t complain about it. Moon: So you’re saying I’m being a bitch? Angel: I never said that. Moon: Scott! Scott: What? Moon: I hate having to be with my mom all the time since she killed herself. Does that make me a bad person? Scott: Yes. Sorry, just preaching the truth. (Angel and Scott walk away and Moon looks guilty) THEME Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza is packing her bag to go sleepover Kat’s house and Josh calls her) Eliza: Babe, I have to go in a few, do you need something? Josh: I need you to come with me. Eliza: Where? Josh: We’re just going to have a nice night together. Eliza: Babe, I’m sleeping over Kat’s tonight. Josh: Oh, well I figured you would want to be with me instead… Eliza: I do, but I promised- Josh: Just say something family related came up. Please? Eliza: I…I guess, yeah. (Eliza calls Kat) Eliza: Don’t hate me…but my grandma’s in the hospital and my family has to go see her. Kat: Is she going to be okay? Eliza: I think so, but we should still see her, you know? Kat: Yeah, of course! I was just coming to pick you up, but it’s fine. Eliza: Thanks babe, love you. (She hangs up and runs outside and into Josh’s car as they drive away) Kat: Oh you bitch… (Kat’s car is parked down the street and sees her take off with Josh) Kat: You lying little bitch… Third Plot: Dex/Eric (At school the next day, Scott and Dex are talking at lunch) Dex: Dude, I’m glad we started talking. You’re really cool. Scott: Same to you. We should hang out! Dex: Um…maybe not. Scott: I’m not like, hitting on you if that’s what you think. Dex: No, I know. I’m just going through a lot right now and, I don’t know. I like being alone for now. Scott: Alright, if you need to talk- Dex: Thanks, but I don’t. (The bell rings and they both get up to leave) Scott: Okay, I guess I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow then. (Dex waves and smiles and then frowns again) Dex: Why can’t you just go back to normal?! Main Plot: Moon/Jamie (Moon’s lunch table sits down) Moon: I finally get to see my friends! I hate how my mom won’t let me out of the house. Caylee: She needs help, Moon. Liam: Yeah, she needs you. Moon: Okay, but every day? Eric: She tried to kill herself, obviously she needs a lot of help. She’s relying on you right now, so you should suck it up and be there for her. Moon: Excuse me? Jamie: He’s right. Stop spreading lies about our mom, Moon. We’re allowed to go out and do stuff, we just have to give them a head’s up. So when you had a big fit last night when you couldn’t go to pride, you should have told them about it a few days in advance. Moon: Just like you should have done when you sneaked out with Jeremy? Jamie: Can we keep private matters private please? Danielle: Sibling rivalries, you gotta love ‘em. Moon: I thought you guys were my friends and would stick up for me! Caylee: We just don’t agree with you on this, Moon. Moon: Whatever… (She starts pouting and everyone rolls their eyes) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza and Josh are making out in his car) Josh: I love you so much. (He unbuckles his pants) Eliza: Stop…what about the whole virginity thing? Josh: Blowjobs aren’t sex, are they? Eliza: I guess not…you want me to give you one? Josh: Let’s go- Kat: Oh hey Eliza, I see your still sucking face with your boy toy. I know you ditched me for him last night. Eliza: No, I didn’t! Kat: Lying will just make things worse. (Kat walks up to Josh) Kat: I don’t like you and I don’t like you dating my friend, so one false move and you’ll wake up in the middle of the Sahara. Zip up your pants cult boy. (She walks away and Josh looks furious) Josh: You told her about the cult?! Eliza: She’s like my best friend, I had to! Josh: Get out, I’ll see you later. Eliza: But- Josh: Bye! (Eliza gets out and looks upset) Third Plot: Dex/Eric (Scott and Eric are watching Dex at his locker) Scott: He’s really messed up right now…how do we help him? Eric: I’ve known him since grade 6, let me try it. Scott: Good luck. (Eric walks up to Dex) Eric: Hey man, how are you doing? Dex: Fine, I guess. Eric: I’m worried about you, bro. If something’s wrong, please tell me. Dex: I would. Eric: Okay…well I’m not going to heckle you about it. Dex: Thanks. (Dex goes into the bathroom and starts praying) Dex: If you’re listening…please just know I’m so sorry about what I did to Sophie. It wasn’t intentional…I wouldn’t ever want to kill someone. Please give me some sign that you forgive me… (He waits and starts crying) Dex: Nothing…like always. I could be talking to the walls right now…hell, I probably am. (He punches the wall and leaves, throwing his cross necklace in the trash) Main Plot: Moon/Jamie (Moon and Danielle sit down in history class) Moon: I can’t believe Jamie embarrassed me like that at lunch… Danielle: Well you were being a little bratty… Moon: Oh really? (Mr. Tucker walks over to them) Mr. Tucker: Everything okay over here, ladies? Moon: No, my mom tried to kill herself and now Danielle is calling me bratty. Mr. Tucker: Keep it down. (Mr. Tucker walks away and Danielle looks shocked) Danielle: What’s your problem? Moon: What? Danielle: You just told your teacher about something in your personal life? Moon: Yeah? So what? Danielle: I don’t know…that’s just desperate. Moon: Excuse me? Danielle: You heard me. That just made you look really fucking desperate for attention from somebody who will take your side because none of your friends are. Moon: I’m not listening to you anymore, bitch. Danielle: Fine by me. (They both roll their eyes) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza, Scott, and Brittany are walking in the hall) Eliza: We should hang out soon! Scott: Ugh so much drama going on here, I love how you guys are so drama-free most of the time. Brittany: Are you stupid? I have constant drama! Josh: Eliza, what are you doing? Eliza: Hey Josh, these are my friends. Scott: Oh, is this your boyfriend? Josh: You’re friends with this fag? Scott: Um, what? Eliza: Don’t call him that! Josh: How could you be friends with someone so disgusting! Brittany: You better shut the fuck up, dickhead. I don’t care if you’re my friend’s boyfriend or not, I’ll kick your ass. Josh: I pity you, thinking someone attracted to the same sex is normal. But you sir, I’m just nauseated by having to breathe the same air as you. (Scott holds back tears) Scott: I’ll catch you guys later… (He storms off and Eliza looks pissed) Eliza: Scott is my friend and I don’t care if he’s gay! How could you say that to him? Josh: Because he goes against the wishes of the cult. If I had anything to say about it, I would stab him in the neck. Eliza: What is wrong with you?! (Eliza runs off) Third Plot: Dex/Eric (Scott is crying and runs into Dex) Dex: Whoa dude, what’s wrong? Tell me. Scott: Josh Yeldman just told me how much he hates me because I’m gay. It’s not a big deal, I’m just being dramatic. Dex: By hell it’s a big deal! (Dex finds Josh and punches him in the face) Scott: Dex stop! Josh: What’s your problem? (Scott pulls Dex off of Josh) Josh: What, are you defending this fag? (Dex tries to punch him again, but Scott holds him back) Eric: What the hell is going on?! Dex: This dick is calling Scott a fag! Eric: Who you? Josh: Yeah, are you a fag-enabler too? Eric: You better fucking run right now unless you want your balls taped to your ass! Josh: You guys are freaks! (He walks away and Eric goes over to Scott and Dex) Scott: Thanks for sticking up for me, but you didn’t have to punch the dude. Dex: He needs to know it’s not okay to make fun of gay people. Eric: Okay, nice punch, but Dex, what the hell? You never fight or anything. Dex: He deserved it! Eric: I’m not disagreeing, but dude, what’s up? Dex: I’ve changed, deal with it. Sorry he said that stuff, Scott. (He pats Scott on the shoulder and walks away) Eric: I need to do something… Scott: Like what? Do you even know what he’s upset about? Eric: Yeah…and I might be able to help him… Main Plot: Moon/Jamie (Moon is talking to Keith and Olivia) Moon: I just wish my mom thought about how I’m feeling, you know? Olivia: Uh…sure? Moon: I gotta go, see you guys later. (Scott, Danielle, and Caylee walk up to them) Danielle: Is she complaining about her mom again? Olivia: You got it. Caylee: How does she expect us to feel sorry for her when her mom is in so much pain? Keith: I’m done with her shit. Scott: I don’t know how I feel about her anymore…I mean, she’s always been like this so we shouldn’t be so surprised. Danielle: She’s looking to teachers for attention for this. That’s crossing a major line! Olivia: Well maybe the next time she brings it up, we should explain to her that we can’t feel sorry for her, but we can for her mom. Danielle: Or we can just ignore her until she gets over it. Keith: I like that idea better. Scott: Maybe Olivia’s right…I mean everyone reacts to stuff differently. Danielle: And her way is to make it all about her. I don’t put up with that shit. Keith: Imagine what Jamie has to go through, having to live with her! Danielle: Or her poor mother who has a bitch as a daughter! Keith: I don’t even know you, but that deserves a high-five! (They high-five and walk away) Caylee: Should someone tell Jamie that there’s an anti-Moon army in the midst? Olivia: Eh, let her figure it out herself. Scott: I’m staying the hell out of this! I have enough drama. Caylee: Well I think that sibling rivalry is about to reach the boiling point right before our eyes… Sub Plot: Eliza (Kat and Chloe are at Josh’s locker) Chloe: Are you sure this is his? Kat: Yup… Chloe: So why are we breaking in? Kat: He’s in some kind of cult and he called Scott a fag and there’s something really not right about this guy. Chloe: And everyone knows the truth behind a liar can be found in their locker! Kat: Exactly. Chloe: I wasn’t being serious. Kat: Well I was. (She hacks into his locker and sees pictures of Eliza and her house and room all over his locker) Chloe: Oh my god… Kat: What the fuck? Josh: Excuse me? (Kat slams his locker and they both look at him nervously) Josh: Can I get to my locker? (They silently move out of the way and stand there awkwardly) Josh: If you say a word to Eliza…you’ll be sorry. (He walks away and Chloe and Kat look scared) Chloe: I hate you for getting me into this! Kat: That guy is shady as fuck and we need to get Eliza away from him! Chloe: How? If we mention this, he’s gonna kill us or something? Kat: Or burn us at the stake…isn’t that what cults do? Chloe: I don’t know! Kat: We’ll just have to scare her without telling her about his scary stalker obsession with her, okay? Chloe: How will we do that? Kat: I don’t know, we’ll figure it out! Main Plot: Moon/Jamie (Moon gets home) Mrs. Stellar: You’re late! Moon: Sorry. Mrs. Stellar: Jamie got here on time…like she always does. Why can’t you? Moon: Because I don’t like being here! I miss my friends. Mrs. Stellar: Then why don’t you go see them and live with them then?! Moon: Because I’m not allowed! Mrs. Stellar: You can leave by all means. Go if you want! (Moon stares at her and then goes to her room) Jamie: You could be nicer to her. Mrs. Stellar: I don’t want to put up with her bratty attitude… Jamie: Yeah, her friends are all mad at her too. Mrs. Stellar: Well I can’t blame them. Jamie: Maybe I should warn her about it…so she doesn’t make things worse. Mrs. Stellar: I wouldn’t bother, she won’t listen. Jamie: Or maybe she will… Third Plot: Dex/Eric (The next day, Dex is alone in the hallway before school and Eric and Scott are watching him) Scott: You go talk to him…good luck. (Eric sits next to him) Eric: Please tell me what’s wrong…is it Sophie? (Dex starts crying and Eric hugs him) Eric: It’s not your fault, you shouldn’t have to deal with all her shit. Dex: I should have just listened to you from the start and stayed away from her! Eric: Don’t blame yourself, blame her. Dex: I’ve tried, but I can’t. I just feel so guilty…like it’s my fault. Eric: She was messed up before you guys started dating. If anything, you prevented her from trying to commit suicide sooner. Dex: Maybe. But it doesn’t matter anymore. Eric: She’s still alive, Dex. She’s okay. Dex: On the outside…but not inside. Eric: Well you aren’t okay and I hate seeing you like this. Scott hates seeing you like this. We want you to get better. Dex: And I love you guys for that, I just don’t know if I can. (Dex sits up and looks scared) Dex: Sophie said that to me before things got real bad… Eric: So? Dex: I can’t turn out like her, Eric. I don’t want to be like her! Eric: You’re not! Unlike her, you’re actually a good person! I think I know something that can help you out… Dex: Anything, please. (They continue to hug and Scott comes by and comforts him as well) Main Plot: Moon/Jamie (Jamie sits down at her lunch table) Jamie: So me and Jeremy had a fight last night. Julia: About? Jamie: I didn’t text him for 2 days. Angel: That’s kinda…clingy. Liam: That’s Jeremy for you. But you guys are engaged. Jamie: He just doesn’t understand that I have a lot going on right now. Danielle: Sorry hun, relationships are difficult. Brad: But they’re worth it, right? Danielle: Oh they’re definitely worth it, no matter how hard you have to work for them. (Brad and Danielle kiss) Caylee: Sorry hun, have my muffin. Moon: So you guys go crazy when Jamie has a problem but then don’t give a shit when I do. Thanks a lot. Danielle: Here we go… Jamie: Moon, can I have a talk with you…alone? Moon: What now? (Jamie drags Moon into the bathroom) Jamie: Stop saying shit like that! Moon: Why? Jamie: Your friends are getting sick of it. Moon: You mean your friends. They obviously like you more. Why does this keep happening to me! How could you do this to me, taking all my friends? Jamie: How are you so insensitive! I hope you know everyone thinks you’re a bitch, it’s not just me! Moon: Why do you love ruining my life?! Jamie: Cut the drama! If they like me more, it’s only because I don’t act like a spoiled, desperate drama queen all the time! Moon: GET OUT! (Moon shoves Jamie outside and starts crying) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza is studying in the her class and Chloe sits next to her) Eliza: Hey, what’s up? Chloe: You have to dump Josh. Eliza: Why? Chloe: Well one, he made your best friend cry and two he wants you to be the new leader of the cult! Eliza: What? Why can’t you guys just give him a chance? Chloe: We did…and he made Scott CRY! You can’t possibly choose Josh the jerk over one of your oldest and closest friends! (Josh is in the doorway and she goes out to meet him) Josh: What was she talking to you about? Eliza: Nothing… Josh: You sure? Eliza: Yes. Listen, I need a favor. Josh: Of course, what is it? Eliza: I need you to apologize to Scott and just try to be friends with him. Josh: You can’t expect me to be friends with a gay! And I don’t want you to be friends with him either. Eliza: So now you’re controlling who I’m friends with? Josh: Just the gay ones. Eliza: You are unbelievable. Josh: Babe, if you want to be a part of the cult, you can’t be okay with homosexuality. Eliza: Yeah, well I don’t want to be in the cult and I don’t want to be with you! Josh: But babe, you love me! Eliza: I don’t know what to do! You’re so amazing at first, but then you change into this crazy person! Just stay away okay, it’ll be better for both of us. But mostly me! (Eliza storms off and smiles) Third Plot: Dex/Eric (Dex, Eric, and Scott wait outside Sophie’s hospital room) Eric: You sure you’re okay to talk to her? Dex: Yeah…this is the closure I need. (Dex walks in and Sophie gives him a snarky smile) Sophie: I was surprised when Eric said you guys were coming by. Dex: Yeah. Sophie: What do you want. Dex: I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you and caused you to do this to yourself. Sophie: To be honest, I would have done it anyway. You were really great to me, Dex. I’m surprised you stayed with me as long as you did. Dex: Part of me wants to stay with you to keep you happy, but the other half says I deserve to be happy too…and I’m not happy with you. Sophie: Which side are you going to listen to? Dex: The second one… Sophie: I figured…just leave okay? We both got the closure we needed, now let’s just pretend like we don’t know each other. Dex: Um…okay. Bye, Sophie… (Dex walks out) Scott: You okay? Dex: Yeah, I think I am…I can finally move on and stop blaming myself. Scott: Let’s go get food or something… (Scott and Dex leave and Eric walks into Sophie’s room) Eric: You don’t know what you did to him… Sophie: Oh, I know…and if I had to suffer, then he should have had to as well. Eric: You…you are a cunt. Sophie: We were never friends Eric…get out of my room… Eric: I hope one day, you have to suffer ten times harder than Dex had to… (Eric walks out and Sophie smiles) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza is at her locker and Josh comes up to her) Josh: You can come over tonight if you want. Eliza: What? Josh: If you want… Eliza: How about no? Josh: Why? Eliza: Because we’re over! Josh: No we’re not…we just had a fight. Eliza: Let me say this so that it gets through your thick skull. You are a hypocritical, homophobic, creepy-ass fuck and I hate you! Stop talking to me, stop thinking I’m your girlfriend, and STOP being a creep! (She slams her locker and sees Kat) Eliza: I should have listened to you from the start. Kat: I know, but I’ll forgive you since you were crazy in love. Eliza: Never again. Kat: That’s what they all say. (They walk away and laugh as Josh stares at them with a hostile look on his face) Main Plot: Moon/Jamie (Jamie is leading Danielle, Olivia, Keith, and Angel) Danielle: I really don’t want to do this. Jamie: If you love me, you’ll do it so I don’t have to deal with her constant bitching anymore. Angel: What do we have to say? Jamie: Just say you love her as much as you love me. Olivia: But we don’t. Keith: I actually don’t even know you, so… Danielle: You want us to lie to her so she’ll get off your back? Jamie: Please? Angel: Ugh, let’s go guys. (They walk up to Moon) Keith: Can we apologize? Angel: We were kinda douchebags… Moon: Yeah, you were. (Danielle clenches her fist and then forces a smile) Danielle: We love you and Jamie equally! Moon: You mean it? (They all look at each other) All: Yeah! Olivia: Duh! Moon: Oh, I love you guys! (She brings them in a group hug as Jamie and Caylee watch from around the corner) Caylee: How long do you think this will last? Jamie: Maybe a few days, but just as long as she’s not mad at me… Caylee: This isn’t going to work, you know. Jamie: She’s a lot to deal with…but hopefully she’s worth it… (Jamie looks unsure as the four continue to hug Moon) 'NEXT WEEK' Scott: This will be a the best birthday ever! THE Caylee: Do you love to make my life miserable?! Jamie: You’re losing it! PARTY Chloe: He’s so into you! Scott: You think? HASN’T Liam: Stop accusing me of shit I didn’t do! Julia: What kind of girlfriend are you? EVEN Julia: I’m not doing anything wrong! Caylee: By hell you aren’t! Scott: I don’t want to get my hopes up again… Jeremy: I’M DONE! Jamie: Fine! Then leave! BEGUN (Scott, Chloe, Dex, Eliza, and Angel all scream) Caylee: Maybe I’m just paranoid. Jamie: Or maybe you need to hop on his dick this instant! NEW EPISODE THIS THURSDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts